The proposal is to evaluate regional nutritive myocardial blood flow by measuring the regional uptake of radionuclide preparations by the heart muscle. This approach accomplishes two objects. First it defines anatomically regions of impaired perfusion (infarcts, regions of ischemia or scarring) and second, the level of uptake can, within limits, be interpreted as measuring relative perfusion.